


I Don't Want Roses

by BlueDysania



Series: Skeletons in Hogwarts [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Collars, Fluff, Gryffindor Edge, Gryffindor Stretch, Hufflepuff Blueberry, Hufflepuff Red, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, No Relation Between Skeletons, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Presents, Ravenclaw Sans, Romance, Slytherin Papyrus, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: It was perhaps the worst kept secret in Hogwarts that the Hufflepuff known as Red had an undeniably massive crush on the Gryffindor known as Edge. It was also known that Edge seemed eternally unmoved by the sentiment.To some it was tragic and to others it was the highest form of entertainment. But everyone could agree that seeing Red trail after Edge like an abandoned puppy was pitiful.So, when Valentine's Day came, even Red expected to end the day empty handed.





	I Don't Want Roses

It was perhaps the worst kept secret in Hogwarts that the Hufflepuff known as Red had an undeniably massive crush on the Gryffindor known as Edge. This long-standing infatuation had been the punchline to every type of joke and the rumor mill thrived on the whispers about the latest act of pining the Hufflepuff had performed.

However, in contrary of this, it was also known that despite whatever attempt was made, Edge seemed eternally unmoved. Gifts or favors, it seemed nothing that the anxious little skeleton tried, the Gryffindor simply took what was offered and passed him by.

To some it was tragic and to others it was the highest form of entertainment. But everyone could agree that seeing Red trail after Edge like an abandoned puppy was pitiful.

So, when Valentine's Day came, even Red expected to end the day empty handed.

 

 

When the morning owl post ended and he had received no parcel or letter Red simply drained his glass of pumpkin juice as blushing broke out around him and everyone tore into their presents. He set his glass down and watched Blueberry unwrap a box covered in a garish, striped red and pink wrapping paper. Blueberry gingerly pulled out a beautiful pale pink and gold lined teacup on a pair of saucers. He set them down on the table carefully with a touch of confusion and then realization appeared on his face.

"Oh! That's right, we're starting tasseography next week!" Blueberry exclaimed, eyelights pulsing into stars. He turned in his seat to wave energetically at Stretch over at the Gryffindor table. The tall skeleton who Red had spied peeking over at them anxiously, startled at being caught in the act. Red had noticed him staring at Blue nervously since they'd sat down this morning but as Blueberry shamelessly waved his arms and exclaimed a loud thank you across the Great Hall, Stretch's expression brightened with a goofy smile.

Red poured some more pumpkin juice into his glass and said nothing.

Once breakfast was officially finished, Blueberry bid him goodbye until lunch and jumped up to race over to Stretch's side, pulling him up and explaining about the reservation he'd made at Madam Muffet's. The entire near-sprint out the Great Hall doors, his present was carefully held in one hand against his chest.

 

 

After Potions, he and Sans made their way to the library for their regular study session. They went directly to their table between two of the bookcases and nestled right beside the large frosted window. It was usually abandoned, especially in the colder months due to how cold it got. As skeletons, they were naturally resistant to any temperature so the spot was ideal for a private, quiet, well-lit study area.

They had just reached the table when Sans stopped cold ( _heh_ ), and stared at something on the table. Red too, stared at the object on the table. It looked like a jar, or at least Red thought it was a jar. It was shaped like one, except there was a blue and green wool scarf wrapped around it, tied into a loose bow. A tag hung from the bow in a flowy print, prominently displaying; SANS.

Red hung back as Sans carefully took hold of the two tails like they were tissue paper and slowly pulled them. A beautiful, long scarf slipped free of what was in fact a jar. Even from a distance, Red could see the expert care given to the scarf and from the slight glow in Sans' cheeks as he rubbed the fabric between his phalange, Sans could feel it too.

Amused, Red cleared his non-existent throat, startling Sans free of his daze. Sans avoided his smirk as Red took his seat but took a second longer to brush a hand across the blue and green stripes. It was obviously a gift from the persistent Slytherin. The oddly exuberant Slytherin had been adamantly pursuing Sans ever since his father, Professor Gaster, accepted the Defense Against the Dark Arts post last year and enrolled the Ravenclaw in the middle of the school year a while back.

"well? yer going to put it on or not?" Red asked, pulling his Astronomy books from his bag.

Sans didn't hesitate, twining the scarf around his neck once, twice, and then a third time. While it might have been a perfect fit for someone as tall as Papyrus or… Edge… it looked almost comical on such a tiny skeleton like Sans. Nonetheless, Sans looked like it was the best thing ever, his tired sockets so bright with joy that Red was sure he was smiling just as happily if not for the scarf pretty much covering his teeth.

"don't forget yer candies." He said when Sans took a good five minutes, adjusting, nuzzling, and readjusting his scarf. Sans eyelights fell on the little mason jar curiously and Red rolled his eyes as Sans unscrewed the top just as carefully as he had undone the scarf bow. Sans plucked one of the sparkling pink candies from the jar, rolling it between his phalange before slipping it through the scarf barrier and into his mouth.

Red watched Sans, curious as to what kind of flavor it was. Or magical effects it might have.

The part of him that was familiar with the cruelty some monsters could give was tense in preparation for anyone who had wanted to play a trick on the shy skeleton. Who knew what the candy would do? It wasn't like Papyrus' attraction was a secret either, like his own, and sometimes people liked to make fun of it like it wasn't going to hurt someone.

His eyelights widened when translucent hearts formed around Sans' skull and he could hear soft whispers… though he couldn't seem to hear anything intelligible. The way Sans' eyelights widened, flicking from heart to heart as they danced around him, and the soft blue glow shining from under the scarf told Red that the whispers were probably not meant for him anyway.

A strained sound, something like embarrassment and adoration squeaked from the Ravenclaw. Red sighed, beginning to jot down his notes as Sans was firmly distracted by the little hearts and their secret messages. About fifteen minutes later the whispering disappeared and Red looked up to see Sans flushed but pulling out his text books. Sans met his gaze and mumbled softly about having swallowed the candy because he had to study.

Red didn't miss the way he reverently sealed the jar and placed it in his book bag with a look of yearning. He didn't say anything about it and jumpstarted a conversation about their lesson the day before with an only slightly distracted Ravenclaw to help him.

When lunch came around and they were exiting the library, they heard someone call Sans' name. Turning, they spotted Papyrus breaking away from his Quidditch team, waving exuberantly. His sockets were trained on Sans, though Papyrus did look to Red with a polite smile and nod. As soon as he turned back to Sans however, his expression brightened like a supernova, "SANS! I SEE YOU FOUND YOUR GIFT! I AM GLAD YOU ARE WEARING IT! DOES THIS MEAN YOU APPROVE?"

Sans nodded once, somehow burrowing deeper into the depths of the scarf, sockets blinking upwards at Papyrus nervously, "y-yeah, it's really great Papyrus." He fidgeted a bit, glancing at Red. Red met his gaze evenly and rose a brow. Sans took a breath and then stepped forward, closer to Papyrus, before asking, "did you make it yourself?"

Red left them alone as Papyrus swelled with pride and guided Sans down the opposite hallway, already explaining the process of knitting and the charm he had infused to retain warmth.

 

 

Red really, really, _really_ hoped he didn't run into Razz and Slim today. Those two were the kinkest motherfuckers on a normal day. Valentine's Day just invited more opportunities, reasons, and ways for them to have sex. He did _not_ need to see that.

 

 

It was probably halfway through dinner when Red finally made his way toward the Great Hall.

He was still wringing out his robe from when a couple of punk ass Sixth Years had pushed him into an empty classroom and forced him down so they could pour the Aguamenti Spell over his head while heckling him the entire time. At least it was clean water, Red groused to himself. He'd just needed to cast a few charms to evaporate most of the water, but he'd still been left with a damp robe that felt very uncomfortable over his clothes.

On the upside, that could probably count as his shower for the rest of the week.

His pitiful attempt at a positive outlook was interrupted when a hand clamped on his arm and whirled him around, yanking him into the classroom he had just passed. Red groaned to himself as he was thrust into the darkness of another empty room, closing his sockets tightly. Not _again_. He was hungry and wet and cold and miserable; couldn't he just walk to the Great Hall once without looking over his shoulder!

Red felt his breath whoosh out of him as he was pushed against the wall next to the door. He heard it slam shut and winced. It was always worse when they were angry and the tight grip on his arm told him wands might be the least painful thing he got this time.

Until he was released.

Red looked up with a scowl, confused but not willing to show it. He saw two dark red eyelights blazing in the darkness before they descended on him and he was being kissed out of all the remaining breath he had in his non-existent lungs.

"Edge." Red gasped out when they finally parted, his head swimming pleasantly. A shiver slipped down his spine as the Gryffindor looked down at him in amusement, quirking a brow. Red grinned, licking his fangs, "sorry. Boss."

Edge let out a sound that might have been a laugh, drawing his clawed fingers across the back of his skull. Red was perfectly content when Edge suddenly lifted him into his arms. Red quickly wrapped himself around his date-mate, burying his face into Edge's collarbone and inhaling the scent of the leather the Gryffindor wore under his robes. It smelled like safety and he made a quiet sound he refused to admit was a whine when he was set down. He'd been carried over to one of the desks in the room and he perched on the edge of it.

"so, what's the occasion, Boss?"

"Is it not Valentine's Day, welp?"

Red found himself a little stunned by the ready response. Then when Edge made to grab something, something that had been hidden in the folds of his robe, he realized what was happening. A giddy feeling reverberated in his bones as he watched Edge pull out a thin black package and hold it out to him. If the Gryffindor saw his hands shaking as he accepted it, then he said nothing.

The package was, he realized, a black box and sealed only by a beautiful red satin bow. It looked… perfect. He almost didn't want to open it; he wanted to hide it somewhere and be able to look at it and remember that someone had given him a gift. Only the nervous energy in Edge's magic had him reaching for the bow.

He slipped the ribbon off and stashed into his robe with rising color to his face. He steadfastly ignored the chuckle from the other and opened the box. He stared down at it, uncomprehending for a good ten seconds, before his skull lit up ruby. Red slowly lifted the burgundy leather collar from the box, running his fingers over the white-gold studs spaced along it. The softness surprised him, telling him that this leather had likely been treated and _very_ expensive.

A flash of silver caught his attention and he flipped it over to see a small inscription etched into a silver plaque.

_Property of Edge_

Delight filled his Soul and he was sure it was clear as day on his face, but he couldn't help but ask, "it's on the inside?"

He'd have thought, Edge being the possessive bastard that he was, that he'd have some sort of bold tag or something screaming to the world that Red was his. In fact, he wouldn't have been surprised if Edge charmed a tag to say just that.

Edge ran a single finger across the inscription, "I highly doubt the Headmistress would look aside for such an… audacious statement. But what she doesn't know will not hurt her."

Red hadn't stopped petting the soft leather, finding it soothing in some odd way. But as he did, he felt something else and he lifted it closer to his face, frowning at it.

"Boss… is there… did yer charm this?" He questioned, glancing up.

The Gryffindor looked proud at his question and murmured, "Very good." with pleased eyelights.

And if Red felt a surge of happiness at that, then it was no one's business but his own.

"Yes. Rather it is enchanted for you." At Red's questioning, eager look, he elaborated, "Only you will be able to remove it, the latch will recognize your magical signature. You can do it physically or if you must, simply focus on wanting it off and it will come undone."

Edge paused and Red realized that he was gazing at the shatter-like crack on his skull that had yet to heal. He'd been told by the Matron that it might never fully heal and that the chip it had taken from where a jagged crack had reached his left socket was permanent. Red had been irritated but accepted it rather quickly. Edge had been furious. It still bothered him, Red knew, but he didn't know how to make it better. Being in different years meant their time together was limited.

"I also took the liberty of placing an enchantment that will allow me to find you, wherever you are."

Red blinked at the sudden statement, Edge taking a step back and crossing his arms with a stubbornly nonchalant expression on his face.

"If you choose to wear it, of course."

Red looked at Edge, past his tone or expression and saw the anxiousness in the Gryffindor's sockets. He looked back down at the collar and raised it up to his neck. He made sure to resume eye contact, careful to show no hesitation or uncertainty as he enclosed it around his neck. The gentle, quiet click of the latch locking sent a jolt of warmth, of safety down his spine. He made sure that Edge was looking at him and smiled.

The taller skeleton met his gaze evenly for a moment or two and then smirked back.

After a few minutes of some quiet adjustments, Red had cinched it a bit too loose for comfort and Edge assisted in tightening it just enough that it settled neatly on his collarbones, Red brought up something he had thought but been unable to ask due to Edge's explanation.

"yer know, m' surprised yer didn' want to control the lock yerself… i mean, yer could of… i wouldn't have said no." Despite his words, he was very grateful that if Edge did not control it then it was only he who could decide whether to take it off or not. That no one else could take his gift from him was extremely comforting.

A look of hunger smoldered in Edge's eyelights but he closed his sockets with a deep breath that spoke of great restraint. Then he reopened them and the look Red was given was… fond, for lack of better word.

"That will come soon enough. It is important that you trust me." Red opened his mouth, protest on the tip of his tongue, but Edge gave him a stern look and his fangs clicked together quickly. "You trust me, yes. But what I speak of is irrevocable trust. When the day comes that you give me the 'key', it must be when you have no doubt in your mind that you will not regret it. Do you understand?"

Red nodded, enraptured by the words. One of his hands had come up to curl around his collar and he rubbed the silver plaque that still brought a cold chill against his neck. "yessir, Boss."

Edge leaned down to press a feather-light touch to the top of his skull, "Good."

Red was still a flustered mess from the last few minutes that when he hopped off the desk and followed Edge to the door, he didn't realize something rather important until his date-mate was opening the door and stepping out into the hall. His hesitation to cross the threshold was noticed almost immediately. Red felt like leaving the classroom was like leaving some sort special place where he had been freer than he'd felt in weeks.

Edge called his name in question and he tugged uncertainty on his shirt, "um, do yer want me to hide it?"

The taller skeleton considered him silently before asking quietly, "Do you wish to hide it, Red?"

Before Edge had even finished speaking, Red had been shaking his head no. No, never. He would wear this every day, everywhere, always and told him as much with a trembling smile.

The look he got in return was one that Red would hold close to his Soul and Edge sighed, stepping closer to him. He knelt and Red felt oddly off-balance by the sudden equalizing.

"I am glad for that. I am not oblivious to your thoughts about our relationship, Red. We have done much, shared much between each other, but I see it in your eyelights." A firm grip on his chin kept Red from averting his gaze and Red flushed under the intensity that Edge was portraying. "I see it now. We started this as a game, I intended it to be nothing more. We had similar... views on sex and I have enjoyed having you in every way you've given me. But you are unhappy."

"n-no, Boss, 'm fine!" Red protested. He never intended to give Edge the impression he was displeased with anything he had given him. Red did things for Edge because he wanted too, he never expected him to reciprocate any sort of love for him. He was _fine_ with what he had.

"I am not." Edge snapped but his fingers were caressing him gently and Red did not flinch, only looked at him in confusion. The taller skeleton sighed. He released his hold on Red's chin and brushed the collar around his neck. "This means you are _mine_. That you accept my claim on you." His vibrant, slitted eyelights bore into him, saying something that he was not speaking aloud. "I do not easily relinquish what is mine."

Red stared at Edge and thought. The skeleton before him was not one to mindlessly proclaim such things, he never did things without purpose but if he accepted what he thought was going unsaid, then it meant... Maybe it would be okay to take a chance on this? Red clutched one hand to his collar. If he was wrong, then he would bow his head gracefully and beg if he must to resume things as they were, a casual dalliance. But if he was right?

Swallowing around the anxiety, he released the collar and grabbed one of Edge's hands instead. He meant to announce it, loud and clear. Instead he whispered it in the silence of the empty hall, though it was as sincere as he could possibly make it without baring his Soul.

"i love yer too, Boss."

Edge's hand tightened around his and Red gasped as he was pulled into his chest, held securely by unrelenting arms. Red slowly returned the embrace and when Edge did not make to pull away, he clung to him. Relief was a powerful sedative and Red nuzzled into Edge's neck, allowing himself to slump into the hold willingly. He didn't expect Edge to say it back, not right now. Smiling to himself, he felt the cool bite of the silver pressed against his neck.

If Red never heard him say the words, so what? The weight around his neck was a constant proclamation of devotion. It was the most beautiful one he'd ever received.

It felt like hours had passed when Edge finally pulled away, clearing his throat as he stood up. Red couldn't stop smiling, especially when he spied the dusting of pink across Edge's cheekbones.

"Come, welp. If we hurry, we will make it back in time for desert." Even as he grimaced at the thought of such sweet deserts, Red felt giddy because he _loved_ them. And as Edge strode down the hall, confident in every way, Red knew they would make it in time. As they got closer to the Great Hall, he spied a few curious, shocked eyes from those who had retreated from dinner early watching them, Edge and Red together with the Gryffindor almost leading the Hufflepuff with a single finger hooked onto a collar around his neck.

Red's bones were nearly buzzing from the gentle tugs against his collar from the natural rhythm of their pace. If they were alone, and not on their way to dinner, he'd have shown Edge just how much he loved his new gift.

They were nearly there when Red saw one of the two monsters who had held him under the Aguamenti Spell gaping from where he had been leaning against a wall trying to flirt with a visibly annoyed bunny monster. As they passed him, Red flipped him off and stuck out his tongue for good measure.

 

 

All throughout dinner Red kept a hand touching his gift in some way. He dogged the intrusive questions his housemates tossed his way with a smirk and low-key middle fingers until they gave up in exasperation. Red reveled in his triumph though he knew it was fleeting. A lot of monsters had seen he and Edge on their way to the Great Hall, the whole school would know by morning.

Blueberry had pulled him aside on their way back to their dormitory, stars spinning in his sockets as he shout-whispered, "Did Edge give you that?"

Red hadn’t needed to answer, the proud grin curling on his face saying everything and Blueberry had done a fairly accurate imitation of an anime _squee_ and hugged him tightly.

 

As Valentine's Day ended and everyone showed off their spoils of the day, Red listened in amusement as Blueberry exuberantly regaled their dormmates of his day at Muffet's. He closed the curtains to his bed early and crawled under the covers. In the privacy of his bunk, he fell asleep with a blissful smile and one hand holding tight to the collar around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, and Requests at [BlueDysania](http://bluedysania.tumblr.com/).


End file.
